(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photomask including a super lens and a manufacturing method thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing processes of several semiconductor devices or display devices include depositing a material, which is an object to be etched, such as a metal on a substrate, applying a photosensitive film (or photoresist film) thereonto, and exposing and developing the applied film in order to form desired final multiple patterned layers stacked on the substrate. In an exposing operation of a manufacturing process, ultraviolet rays, etc. are radiated onto the photosensitive film using a light exposure and a photomask to form a desired pattern shape of the photosensitive film.
Due to a diffraction limit of the light exposure, its resolution is limited to approximately half of wavelength of light used in exposure, e.g., transmitting light. Therefore, a degree of precision of the light exposure is limited, and a fine precision of a desired pattern cannot be achieved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.